


El Testamento

by Ariyass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Español | Spanish, M/M, Multi, Slow Romance, Yaoi, alternative universe, erenxlevi - Freeform, siglo XVIII
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyass/pseuds/Ariyass
Summary: XVIII. "Eren esta enfermo, el hijo del buen rey y todos van a visitarle en su lecho de muerte. Nadie sabe que sufre su cuerpo y nadie pregunta por su corazón." (One-shot/Riren/Mpreg/Tragedy/)
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 11





	El Testamento

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on titan no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.   
> Advertencias: One-Shot /Angst/Drama/Tragedy/Mpreg/ Romance/Palabras altisonantes/ Mención de maltrato infantil/ Ligera y breve escena explicita.
> 
> (Perdonen mi intento pijo de primera historia publicada en AO3, todavía no estoy familiarizada con la plataforma y solo he compartido mis pajas personales en FF.) 
> 
> Este one-shot me llegó de repente. Está basado en una canción/poema, de una historia del siglo XIV, aunque yo decidí ambientarlo en el siglo XVIII, solo por un tema de estética y moda.   
> La canción se llama el Testamento de Amelia y solo está en catalán, aunque hay traducciones y varias versiones/covers en internet, yo me basé en todas y en ninguna a la vez.   
> Para quien no la haya escuchado, les recomiendo no ver la historia antes, porque se van a llevar tremendo spoiler. Si ya lo han hecho, entonces ya saben de qué va. En realidad hay varios guiños de la letras en la historia.   
> En general, creo que tengo mucho conflicto para esta clase de historias, porque siento que se me va de las manos al momento de escribir de épocas de las que desconozco mucho, pero es lo que hay.   
> Al final decidí no explicar el Mpreg, prefiero que cada quien saque sus conclusiones, también para no enfocar la atención en otro punto muerto.   
> Dejó mis mamadas mentales y le permito leer.   
> Nos leemos abajo.

**_Recomendación musical: “El testament d’Amèlia”  
—Barcelona Gipsy balKan Orchestra (BGKO)_ **

**_._ **

_“Mire al fuego, observe las nubes; y cuando surjan los presagios y comiencen a hablar las voces de su alma, entréguese usted a ellas sin preguntarse primero si le parece bien o le gusta al señor profesor, al señor padre o a no sé qué buen Dios. Así uno se estropea, desciende a la acera y se convierte en fósil.”  
—Demian_

**.**

A Eren le dio un escalofrió desagradable cuando se levantó esa mañana. Lo mismo se había estado repitiendo en los días anteriores, pero aun así se negó a quedarse en cama más tiempo.

Normalmente las damas y mozos de compañía le permitían vestirse tranquilo, porque no le agradaba la idea de los demás haciendo un trabajo tan vano como arreglarle con tanto esmero para un día normal y solo a Armin –su compañero principal- le dejaba ayudarle un poco. Pero se sentía tan débil que no pudo negarse y dejó que le pusieran la casaca decorada, el pantalón, su chaleco rojo bordado a dorado, su camisa blanca, sus puños con volantes y las medias de seda que le apretaban últimamente.

Estaba acostumbrado a vestirlo, a fingir que le agradaba tener kilos de ropa ajustada encima y sonreír a todos los que “admiraban” su belleza. Pero incluso la única tarea de no mostrarse irritable e infeliz por su vida, se estaba volviendo difícil. Le echaba la culpa a la enfermedad que estaba avanzando tan rápido. Una enfermedad de la que nadie había oído. Ni siquiera los cuatro médicos que habían ido a verle, lugareños o extranjeros.

La realidad era preocupante, incluso para él.

Tocaron la puerta y un criado anunció la llegada de su padre, antes de que este pasara. Los mozos y las sirvientas hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron de inmediato.

— Mi hijo—saludó suavemente— ¿Qué tal tu salud esta mañana?

Luego le pasó una mano por sus cabellos domesticados hacia atrás. Solía estar más largo, pero había notado que empezaba a caérsele y prefería disimularlo cortándoselo más pequeño. Era el hijo del rey, así que normalmente no daba explicaciones de porque tenía una moda tan rara, aún si todos murmuraban a sus espaldas.

— Me siento mejor—mintió—Veré la llegada de los generales, creo.

— Sí estas indispuesto puedes quedarte aquí con tu madre, ella estará feliz de hacerte compañía.

—O de asfixiarme, como siempre—dijo mordazmente.

—Se preocupa por ti, hijo.

Eren apretó los labios y frunció más el ceño, pero no dijo nada. La puerta de abrió otra vez y su madre entró, con el cabello recogido hacia atrás y un magnifico vestido claro que le llegaba hasta el cuello.

—Hijo mío—dijo abrazándole, casi sin tocarle. Eren se removió incómodo y apretó la mandíbula, mientras ponía una expresión rígida, sobre todo cuando ella le beso en la mejilla con fuerza.

— El Doctor Reiss de Shiganshina vendrá a verte hoy en la noche—comentó su padre, cuando se separaron.

— ¿Otra vez?—preguntó su madre, tocándose la cara con preocupación— Ha venido más de tres veces esta semana sin ningún resultado, quizás deberíamos contemplar otros métodos, cariño.

— Por ahora quiero descartarlo todo, Carla. Agotaré mis opciones con él primero antes de correr con el siguiente loco que ponga a mi hijo como un conejillo de indias…

— Entiendo…

Su madre se giró hacia su hijo, haciendo un puchero compungido.

— ¿Quieres que traiga tu té, querido?— dijo recogiéndole un mechón de cabello, pero Eren se deshizo del agarre con desagrado.

Grisha miro esto preocupado. Últimamente había notado el rechazo consiente de Eren a su madre. Siempre habían tenido una relación complicada, ya que peleaban constantemente y no solían ser afines en idea ni en temperamentos. Pero ahora era quizás peor. Desde que su hijo había empezado a enfermar, Grisha vio un cambió de actitud en su esposa, quien le consentía en todo y se preocupaba tan profundamente de su hijo pero Eren parecía seguía rechazando sus afecto, quizás, debido al estrés y al cansancio de la enfermedad.

Temía mucho que ahora Eren demostraba que le guardaba rencor o alguna clase de resentimiento. Sus años de niñez lejos de ella nunca fueron fáciles. Lo sabía.

— No tengo ganas— dijo cortante.

— Hijo, dale algo de paz a tu madre, ella-

— No quiero beber nada ahora. Lo haré más tarde.

— Déjale, cariño, solo está cansado. De cualquier forma, antes de dormir te lo daré.

Grisha salió, consternado y con una presión en el corazón, le angustiaba mucho el ver a su segundo hijo en ese estado, sobre todo ahora que su primogénito Zeke estaba lejos debido a la guerra, no hallaba consuelo alguno en contarle el estado de su hermano, sobre todo sabiendo que solo conseguiría preocuparle. Su esposa se tendió de su brazo y le encaminó hasta la salida, hablándole acerca del banquete y de todos los invitados, de lo esplendoroso que se vería le palacio y cuanto ansiaba pasar esa noche. Le sorprendía el cambió en su esposa, porque no era la entusiasta de la familia, de hecho, solía ser muy dura y seria, pero entendía que trataba de subirle el ánimo.

Se lo agradeció en silencio.

**.**

Eren se quedó viendo a la nada mientras esperaba que su mozo Armin regresara con su desayuno. Todos hablándole con cautela y en voz baja, como si fuese una pluma que saldría volando al más mínimo soplo.

No era una persona inactiva, su madre y su nodriza Nanaba siempre le regañaban de lo hiperactivo que podía llegar a ser, porque no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada. Cabalgar, cazar, recorrer el reino e incluso ser el intermediario de su padre con los comerciantes, eran las cosas a las que había renunciado debido a su salud. Todos notaban ese cambio, y por eso le cuidaban demasiado. No solía disfrutar de la soledad. Él gustaba de hablar con todos, con su padre, su hermano mayor, jugar con su hermanita Isabel e incluso con la servidumbre, por eso era tan querido.

Querido, pero no sabía hasta qué punto. Que un príncipe mantuviera tantas amistades con la servidumbre y los plebeyos era mal visto, aunque sabía que su padre no se opondría a ello, aunque no le agradase. Su madre era otro cantar. No le gustaba que se rebajara y se lo repetía siempre que tenía la oportunidad. Al principio la ignoraba pero pronto descubrió que ella misma ajustaba cuentas cuando a Sasha, una de sus criadas personales, la sacaron del palacio y la acusaron de brujería.

No llego a tiempo para evitar la sentencia y ni siquiera pudo reclamar su cuerpo porque lo arrojaron al rio. Mandaba oro a diario a sus padres y al resto de su familia en secreto, pero ni con eso la culpa se fue. La odió por eso y por mucho tiempo ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, pero poco podía hacer ante la inmunidad que gozaba la reina, con el rey de su parte.

Por esa misma razón, limitaba sus interacciones, sobre todo frente al mundo. Supuso que ellos lo entendían.

Aunque debido a sus pensamientos y a su situación desesperada, había empezado a preferir estar solo. Solo donde nadie le molestase ni le hiciera daño. Solo como se sentía casi la mayor parte del tiempo. Sintió otra punzada de dolor al recordarse de ese modo tan miserable y nuevamente quiso llorar.

La puerta se abrió otra vez. Para su desagrado, no era Armin.

— ¿Estás listo, amor?

Rodó los ojos fastidiado. Sí odiaba algo más que la presencia de su madre, era la presencia de su esposo.

Erwin estaba tan o más pomposo que él mismo. Su estatura alta y sus facciones maduras, sin embargo, lo hacían lucir más atractivo. Sabía que la belleza de su marido era bien alabado por la plebe. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules y su porte siempre impresionaban a todos.

La realidad era que a Eren le daba asco el cinismo del hombre con quien compartía su lecho, porque era todo menos un galante príncipe.

— Siempre apareces en el momento indicado para arruinar mi día, ¿verdad?

Se levantó rápidamente, aunque su cuerpo se quejó por ello, pero intentó escapar lo más pronto posible, no quería tantos disgustos en una sola mañana.

— Normalmente solías recibirme con un golpe _donde-más-te-gusta,_ pero hoy estás menos arisco— dijo asiéndole del brazo, obligándole a mirarle.

— Tú y tu eterna suerte—dijo levantando la barbilla— Estoy débil, solo por eso no he decepcionado a tus putas dejándote sin estéril.

— ¿Hasta ese punto estás tan celoso? –dijo arrinconándole en una de las paredes, sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos y apretándole contra suya para evitar que se moviera. Eren se resistía lo que podía, pero no tenía caso porque sabía que no podía huir de su agarre— ¿Lo quieres tanto verdad?

— Eres un cerdo, Erwin—escupió con asco cuando el más alto se inclinó para olerle el cuello—Vete a desahogar con tus zorras y déjame en paz.

— Aún no me has dado un hijo— susurró repartiendo besos pequeño en su cuello y parte de su mejilla, Eren sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento— Quizás debamos apresurarnos, antes de que-

— ¿Antes de que qué, bastardo?—dijo con fuerza, obligándole a mirarlo— ¿Antes de que bailes sobre mi cadáver y escupas en mi tumba? Eso es lo que quieres, ¿cierto? ¿Crees que no lo he contemplado?— le vio con odio contenido, mientras sentía que la ira se desbordaba por sus labios— Tú no vales ni una moneda sin mí, eso lo saben todos. Lo sabes tú, pero lamento decepcionarte porque no voy a parir nada que lleve tu sangre, prefiero tirarme de la torre más alta antes que eso.

Eren era consciente de que su título de príncipe pasaba a su marido cuando se casaban, pero una vez muerto, su esposo no tenía ningún derecho, sobre todo si solo era un simple noble que no pertenecía a ninguna casta de la realeza, incluso si algún miembro de la corte lo acogía, no sería nada más de lo que era ahora. Tener un hijo con él, era un seguro para garantizar su espacio en su familia. Pero la verdad era que nunca pudieron concebir un heredero. Las escazas veces que le tocó, fue repulsivo para Eren y no estaba entusiasmado con el hecho de parir algo que fuese de ese hombre, así que sus encuentros eran limitados. Su esposo nunca vio problema en esto, porque tenía amantes de sobra para entretenerse, pero cuando Eren empezó a enfermar, se volvió más paranoico, porque sabía que estaba perdido una si Eren moría. Así que lo visitaba seguido, preguntando a los doctores cuando eran sus días mejores para meterse en su cama.

Por eso mismo, se había vuelto más hostil y agresivo con él, y si no estuviese tan afectado, ya le hubiese dado justa pelea. Pero había aprendido a manejarlo hasta cierto punto. Sabía cuánto odiaba que le recordara lo poco que valía para él –y para todos- y que tan poco afortunado iba a ser una vez que Eren muriera.

_Si es que muero_ , pensó.

Erwin no dijo nada, pero Eren sabía que estaba enojado. No solía ser arrebatado, aunque si cruel y si guardaba silencio, era una señal de que estaba furioso. Sonrió burlonamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te duele la verdad, mi amor?—esta vez fue Eren quien le tomó cruzó los brazos detrás del cuello y le susurró cruelmente—Si yo fuese tú, amado, empezaría a cazar a otro príncipe soltero, porque aquí no te queda mucho tiempo—le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Erwin se separó y le sonrió dulcemente, aunque sus ojos no sonreían en lo absoluto.

— No te preocupes por mi futuro, mi amor. Pero sí…esta noche vengo a verte, no porque no te crea capaz de matar a nuestro hijo en ti, sino porque… Me encanta estar dentro de ti.

Le robó un beso violento, mordiéndole los labios con saña, sosteniendo su cuello entre sus manos. Eren intento luchar, jadeando. Al final, lo dejó y lo empujó a un lado, sin importarle que había caído al piso de golpe, se fue sin mirar atrás, dejando la puerta abierta.

Armin estaba en el pasillo con la cabeza gacha y pasó de inmediato en cuanto el príncipe Erwin se fue. Dejó la bandeja y corrió a socorrer a su majestad. Eren seguía en el piso, intentando levantarse torpemente, respirando con dificultad, llorando de rabia.

**.**

Vieron la llegada de la tropa por la entrada principal del palacio, atravesando los jardines, desde el balcón principal. Isabel le hablaba entusiasmada a su hermano cuan feliz estaba de verlo, de cuanto lo había extrañado y lo ansiosa que estaba por volver a jugar con él.

— ¿Mamá te trata bien?—preguntó con cautela Eren, arrodillado a su altura para poder verla mejor.

Ella inclinó la cabeza con duda.

— Mamá casi no está conmigo, papá dice que es porque está cuidando de ti.

Eren sintió una punzada de amargura ante esa frase y estuvo a punto de reír con sorna. Trató de apartar ese sentimiento porque no quería desanimar a su hermanita.

— ¿No te sientes sola?

— No, Nana cuida de mí.

Nanaba lo observó, sonriendo suavemente. Era bien sabido el amor que le tenían los hijos del rey a su nodriza principal, desde Zeke cuando quedó huérfano de su madre tan pequeño, hasta Isabel, quien tenía madre propia, pero Eren sabía de sobra que tener a Carla como progenitora era peor a no tenerla.

Debido a eso, la reina siempre había hecho a un lado a Nana, pero sus esfuerzos no daban frutos porque los príncipes y la princesa la adoraban y el rey no podía permitirse lastimar a sus hijos. Nanaba no solía decir nada, solo callaba y pocas veces hablaba en su contra, pero ambos sabían que tan poco confiable era Carla.

— Estará bien, mi príncipe, se lo aseguro—comentó ella—. Por favor, solo cuídese mucho para mejorar su salud.

Él sonrió.

— No te preocupes, estaré bien dentro de poco—luego la besó en la mejilla.

Su padre bajó con su esposa siguiéndole los pasos y con su consejo a su lado. Eren y Erwin iban detrás de ellos, como debía ser, con Nanaba e Isabel. La corte entera se hizo a un lado y se inclinó cuando pasaron, sabiendo que pronto tendrían que seguirles para recibir al general.

— ¿Solo viene la tropa del general Keith, Pixis?

— Así, además de otros soldados de gran honor, el soldado Levi Ackerman entre ellos, majestad.

— ¿Qué ese soldado no había muerto?—preguntó Erwin con ligereza.

— Claro que no, mi príncipe—contestó jovialmente, sonriéndole—. “El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad”, le llaman. Dudo que algo pueda matarlo.

— Escuché que se ha convertido en nuestra arma secreta de esta guerra—comento el rey—. Sin duda hiciste bien en mandarle a traer, no pude hablar bien con él cuando vino por primera vez y si hace tanto por nuestras fuerzas, merece ser bien felicitado.

— Si, si. Aunque no le recomiendo eso de “hablar bien”, su majestad. Es un hombre muy poco hablador.

El rey rio pero no añadió nada más. Eren seguía el paso y se paraba recto, pero la conversación le había afectado mucho. Cuando le dijeron que debía saludar a la tropa, no creyó que Levi estaría en esa reunión. Lo poco que había conocido de él era que no es afín a la creme de la creme. Por mucho tiempo creyó que lo odiaba por esa misma razón, aunque sus sentimientos distaban mucho del odio…

Intentó controlar esa inexplicable ansiedad –o emoción- que le burbujeaba desde el corazón hasta el estómago. No quería enfermarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Las trompetas anunciaron su salida, y sintió como Erwin le obligaba a pasarle una mano por su brazo. Esta vez no opuso resistencia. Su marido era un maldito cruel y sádico pero le encantaban las apariencias y haría lo que fuera para salir impecable ante los ojos de los demás. Así que eso le garantizaba que no lo maltrataría ni le molestaría si estaban rodeados de gente.

Pudo ver el cielo claro y azul después de estar en cama durante varios días. Los jardines seguían tan verdes y frescos como siempre y el camino estaba despejado, blanco, con las fuentes encendidas. Las damas soltaban pétalos de rosas rojas a su paso y cada miembro los saludaba con respeto.

— ¡Salve al rey! ¡Salve a la reina! —se oyó el grito al coro.

Todos estaban arrodillados cuando llegaron al final de los escalones y solo pasó un momento antes de que el rey pidiera que se pusieran de pie. El general Keith Shadis se presentó ante él con una mano en puño en el corazón.

— Majestad—saludó haciendo una reverencia—Mi reina, mis príncipes, mi princesa.

— Es un honor verle, general Shadis—dijo con respeto—. Me alegra ver que la guerra no ha borrado su espíritu.

Mientras intercambiaban palabras, Eren sintió la mirada de alguien sobre él. No le extrañaba, de hecho, una parte de él lo esperaba y no pudo evitar sentirse más nervioso que antes.

— Soldado Levi Ackerman—escuchó decir a su padre, pero se rehusó a ver su foco de atención, no creía poder soportarlo—. Quiero ofrecerle mi más profundo respeto y admiración por su labor en el campo de batalla. María (*) le está profundamente agradecida.

— Gracias, majestad—contestó él, supo que había hecho una reverencia—. Mi reina, mi princesa… Mi príncipe.

Su voz dirigiéndose directamente a él fue lo único que le hizo prestarle atención por primera vez. Aún le miraba fijamente a él, a los ojos y Eren sintió como sus piernas le temblaban con ansiedad y confusión cuando pudo ver su grisácea mirada. Seguía igual de guapo, que cuando lo conoció por primera vez en los jardines del palacio hacía ya más de dos años. Su cabello negro y corto, su porte y su complexión delgada se mantenían intactas, como si el pasar del tiempo y de la guerra no hubiese hecho mella en él. Estaba tan serio como siempre, pero Eren sabía que esa era su personalidad, y no le hacía falta nada más.

A diferencia de Erwin, Levi se imponía y podía conseguir que cualquiera cayera a sus pies con una simple mirada, sin necesidad de palabras vanas y falsas sonrisas. Incluso del propio príncipe de María.

Escuchó los murmullos de los que lo rodeaban por cómo se había dirigido a él, saludando solo al príncipe legítimo. Pudo confundirse con Erwin, pero el hecho de que no tenía filtro en mirarle tan fijamente no dejaba lugar a dudas. Sintió a Erwin apretarle un poco más el brazo, dolió, pero no tenía ojos ni razonamiento para nada más que para el hombre que lo miraba.

— Puede hacer que sus tropas descansen, general Shadis—la voz de Pixis lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad—. El banquete esta por servirse.

— Y hay muchos asuntos pendientes que hablar, sí.

Todos se voltearon para regresar al palacio, nuevamente siguiendo los pasos del rey, quien hablaba amenamente con el general y su consejero. Eren no volvió a dirigir la mirada al soldado otra vez.

**.**

Después del banquete real se celebró un baile real. Normalmente el rey no tenía sitio para celebraciones en tiempos de guerra pero Carla insistió en que los mejores soldados merecían mejores recompensas. Al final se había conformado con una fiesta sobria y más tranquila, aunque eso era decir mucho con una boda real.

Eren trató de no mostrarse sensible, sobre todo porque las náuseas iban y venían y a veces sentía una desagradable opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración. Pero no estaba listo para volver a su alcoba tan pronto luego de tantos días enclaustrado.

Permitió que Erwin le sacara a bailar durante dos bailes, pero se negó a un tercero y rehuyó de su presencia. No lo extrañaría, Erwin era un experto en divertirse sin él y no tenía ánimos de estar a su lado mucho más tiempo del debido. También jugo con su hermana otro poco, antes de que Nanaba la llevara a dormir.

Sin embargo, el dolor en el estómago no le dejaba en paz.

Discretamente, aprovechando la distracción de sus sirvientes y de sus propios padres, salió a los jardines privados. Trotó un poco para alejarse, pero le pasó la cuenta de inmediato porque solo empeoró el dolor en el corazón.

Se sentó junto a una de las fuentes. Sabía que no debía estar solo, pero la sobre protección de todos le hacían sentir más enfermo, como si fuese un prisiones también.

Respiró profundo, tratando de normalizar ritmo cardiaco, viendo el cielo que ya estaba empezando a oscurecerse.

— ¿Qué intentas ver, _chiot_? (*)

Juró que se giró tan rápido, que sintió su cuello crujir. Levi le había seguido. Durante toda la velada había procurado no cruzarse con él para evitar otra situación incómoda como la de esa mañana.

— Nada que le importe, mi señor, permiso—intentó pasar de largo, pero Levi se le puso en medio del camino—. Tengo que volver al baile.

— ¿Quién le echará de menos? ¿Su marido? Lo vi muy entretenido con sus doncellas…

— Sí vienes a echármelo en cara-

— ¿Ahora ya olvidamos los formalismos?

Sabía que se estaba burlando de él, incluso si seguía teniendo esa cara de aburrido, en el fondo le encantaba provocarlo. Eren frunció el ceño y se paró un poco más recto, eso solo aumento la diversión del soldado.

— Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu príncipe.

— Y decir (o más bien gritar) “Sí, Levi, sí” no es la forma de hablarle a un soldado a tu servició.

Eren sintió un enorme calor en el cuerpo y supo que se había puesto completamente rojo. Bajó la cabeza, sintiendo el enojo impulsarle a hablar.

— ¡Yo no grite eso!

— No, pero eso es lo que te hubiera hecho decir de haber tenido la oportunidad—antes de que Eren volviera a abrir la boca para replicar, Levi volvió a hablar—. También hubiera dicho el tuyo, _chiot_.

Se quedó sin habla.

Los recuerdos de cuanto había llegado a querer a su amor prohibido regresaron de inmediato. Porque Levi, un soldado promedio que no tenía ni títulos ni tierras ni ninguna posesión en el mundo, se había rendido ante el amor del príncipe. En cuanto lo vio años atrás, supo que lo quería para él, que lo deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie más.

No fue difícil ser correspondido en sentimientos porque Eren también sintió lo mismo. Ese hombre le había hecho sentir algo completamente diferente.

Solo habían cruzado un par de palabras. Burlonas de Levi e indignadas de Eren. Eren había intentado amedrentarlo porque nadie le hablaba así a un príncipe, Levi se divertía haciéndole enojar porque le encantaba ver la ferocidad en su mirada y la tensión en su cuerpo. La realidad era que su cortejo distaba de lo tradicional, pero funcionó para bien o para mal, una vez bien declaradas sus intenciones.

Un par de peleas y habían terminado arrinconados en una de las habitaciones secretas besándose con pasión contenida. Hubieran llegado más lejos, pero Eren era un príncipe consorte, por lo tanto mantener su virginidad era primordial para mantener su honor. Levi lo sabía y había sido ingenuo en creer que Eren si quiera lo aceptaría como amante. No fue así.

El príncipe sintió un nudo en la garganta. Había tantos remordimientos, sobre todo ahora que se sentía tan vulnerable y expuesto. Lo había extrañado tanto que no se sentía capaz de demostrarlo. Sintió una mano bajo su barbilla que le hizo levantar la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron otra vez y pronto las lágrimas se desbordaron al ver todo el amor que le guardaba.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, directo al corazón, apretándolo con fuerza para mitigar el dolor que se intensificaba, aunque no estaba seguro si la enfermedad o simplemente sus emociones destruyéndole desde lo más profundo.

Levi nunca había dejado de amarlo, por el contrario, esos años en medio de la guerra solo habían fortificado su amor prohibido. Verlo nuevamente le había removido todo el odio que tenía hacia el mundo por evitar la unión que siempre quiso tener. Buscar esposo y tener un hijo no era algo que quisiera sino era con ese niño irascible e infantil.

Bastó ver esa expresión llorosa y sufrida para entender que no era el único al que le había dolido su inminente separación.

Eren dejó salir un quedo quejido.

— ¿Qué te duele, _chiot_?

Negó con la cabeza, como queriendo evitar la pregunta, pero vio en sus ojos que no iba a cambiar la dirección de su cabeza.

— Siento como el corazón se me anuda…—murmuró—Como si fuera un ramo de claveles…

— El mío también, desde hace dos años—admitió.

A Eren aún le sorprendía como ese hombre tan frio y distante podía destruirlo y volverlo a armar con un par de palabras. No era vano, ni soltaba más de lo necesario, decía lo exacto siempre en el momento justo. Se atrevió a posar una mano en su pecho, sintiendo que su corazón también latía rápido con fuerza a pesar de que en su cara no había expresión.

— Eres infeliz—le afirmo en un susurro—. ¿Por qué?

“Porque no estoy contigo” quiso decir. Pero no quería prolongar ese encuentro porque sabía que todo terminaría más temprano que tarde. Negó con la cabeza. Pero no se separó. Tanto tiempo amándolo en silencio, sufriendo callado y ausente. Tanto y ahora lo tenía frente a él. Se acurrucó en su pecho disfrutando de su calidez.

— Lamento no haber podido… —intentó explicar, pero las palabras no le salían como querían.

— Yo también—admitió el hombre en voz baja, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo—. Te lo hubiera dado todo, _chiot_.

Eren lo sabía. Levi hubiera dejado la milicia si Eren se lo hubiese pedido. Se hubiera casado con él, tenido hijos con él e incluso aceptar un estatus que no apreciaba. Pero su compromiso con Erwin había sido sellado desde que era niño.

El padre de Erwin trabajaba para su padre como consejero y fueron muy buenos amigos desde jóvenes, pero la repentina muerte tocó a su puerta y dejó a su esposa viuda y a su hijo huérfano. La madre de Erwin se las arregló para hacer que Grisha aceptara la unión entre Eren y Erwin cuando crecieran, jurando que haría de él un hombre de bien.

Grisha aceptó, pero la realidad era que Erwin creció sabiendo lo que conseguiría con ese matrimonio, haciéndose cada vez más falso y egoísta. Quiso detener la boda incluso antes de conocer a Levi, pero Grisha siempre vio con buenos ojos a Erwin por el parecido que tenía a su padre y porque jugaba bien el papel de hombre correcto.

Al final no tuvo corazón para quitarle esa ilusión y cuando recurrió a su madre en busca de apoyo, solo consiguió que le llamara mal agradecido y que debido a su posición de segundo hijo –y además hijo consorte- no conseguiría nada mucho mejor. Entonces pudo ver que tan comprados tenía a sus padres, claro hasta ahora.

No sabía si todo había sido planeado desde el inicio o-

— Aún hay tiempo—murmuró él, cortándole los pensamientos.

Eren negó de inmediato.

— No es posible, olvídalo…

— Si yo hablara con tu padre-

— No es tan simple, no puedo hacerle eso. Es bueno y no es-

— ¿Acaso temes que reniegue de ti? Si me amaras tanto no te importaría que lo hiciera.

Eren lo miró, frustrado.

— Es mi padre, como podría lastimar su corazón…

— Pero estabas dispuesto a sacrificar el mío por ello.

No supo que responder a eso. Tampoco podía mentirse a sí mismo. Sus padres le habían llenado la cabeza de que Erwin era un excelente prospecto y cuando lo vio por primera vez, se sintió atraído, ciertamente. No como con Levi, definitivamente ese hombre no le hacía sentir nada, pero un poco de curiosidad e incertidumbre le cruzó por la cabeza.

En ese momento pensó que quizás su matrimonio no sería malo, que Erwin era un buen hombre y que solo lastimaría a su padre al romper una promesa que había hecho tiempo atrás. Se convenció a sí mismo de que estaba haciendo lo correcto cuando le dijo a Levi que debía irse y que no podía encontrarse con él porque ya estaba prometido a otro.

Con el tiempo pudo entender que Erwin solo era un farsante que se había colgado del honor de su padre para ser un vividor común.

— Nunca quise lastimarte—intentó justificarse—. Debiste saber desde el principio que no había futuro en lo que pasaría con nosotros…

— Eres un egoísta—soltó de repente, sorprendiendo a Eren—. Crees saber lo que debía o no debía hacer, pero ni siquiera te tomaste el tiempo para pedir mi opinión.

— ¡No podía romper el compromiso que-!

— ¡Pudimos irnos juntos!— gritó de vuelta, callándole de golpe— Quizás no te hubiese dado la vida de un rey, pero nunca me atrevería a rebajarte ni a tener en segundo lugar en mi corazón. Te hubiera dado más de lo que tienes ahora con tu miserable vida.

Levi nunca se había mostrado tan arrebatado. Se notaba dolido, furioso y con rencor. El día de su despedida no le dio la oportunidad a Levi de siquiera hablar, pero él tampoco replico. Simplemente asintió, le hizo una reverencia y se fue, sin rogar, sin insistir si quiera. Eren sabía que lo había herido, sobre todo cuando partió al alba a la guerra.

Se mostraba como antes hubiese querido mostrarse. Eren resintió mucho sus palabras, más que nada porque sabía que tenía razón.

— Miserable, eh. Pues entonces ya puedes estar contento, estoy pagando lo que te hice, ¿verdad?— sin darle tiempo a contestar se dio media vuelta—Da igual ya.

— ¿Estas huyendo otra vez?

— Que le importe poco lo que haga, mi señor Ackerman.

Sin embargo, el revoltijo de emociones le había afectado más de lo que creía. Su pie falló y cayó, dándose directamente contra el suelo. Se había golpeado la mejilla derecha y sentía un horrible escozor otra vez en el corazón, pero no por el sentimiento de culpa, ira o tristeza.

— Espera, ¿estas…?—Levi le giró y vio la sangre que brotaba de su nariz.

Empezó siendo escasa y por un instante creyó que había sido del golpe, pero la sangre no dejaba de salir. Salía tan rápido y con tanta fluidez que en cuestión de segundos su camisa y la parte de arriba de su chaleco estaban cubiertos de sangre.

— Eren, Eren—le llamó, pero esté estaba en shock.

Se quitó el pañuelo bajo el cuello que estaba usando para la ocasión y lo hizo bola bajo su nariz.

— Sostenlo—le dijo, luego lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar por los jardines. En el camino vio al primer soldado haciendo guardia—. Tú, corre, dile al rey y la reina que el príncipe está herido, ¡Ya!

Fue un desastre al final de la velada. Sus padres llegaron corriendo, con varios sirvientes pisándoles los talones. Tomaron a su hijo en brazos preguntando qué había pasado. Cuando les explicó –omitiendo el detalle de su pelea y su sospechosa cercanía- como su hijo se había desplomado en el suelo, ellos lo tomaron en brazos y mandaron a llamar al médico.

Levi se quedó parado, impotente, porque no le dejaron seguirles, pensando que ya habían sido demasiadas molestias de su parte por haber traído a su hijo.

Al final, se quedó con las ropas manchadas de sangre, el sentimiento de culpa y una enorme preocupación respecto a Eren.

**.**

El doctor había dicho que el sobreesfuerzo de Eren parecía haber traído una consecuencia demasiado negativa. Había logrado detener el sangrado de su nariz y había aplicado un ungüento a base de sal. Pero ahora se encontraba más débil.

El resto de la noche, tuvieron que cambiar su orinal varias veces porque no podía parar de ir al baño a pesar de no haber cenado absolutamente nada.

Fue cuidado durante todo ese tiempo y solo en la mañana había podido conciliar el sueño un par de horas. Al despertar el dolor en el pecho se había ido, aunque se sentía más cansado que nunca.

— Mi príncipe—exclamó Armin al verlo despierto, se acercó para arroparlo— ¿Cómo se siente?

— Cansado— admitió— ¿Qué pasó?

Armin frunció el ceño confundido.

— ¿No lo recuerda?

— Solo sé que me trajeron hasta la cama, esperando al médico, luego…

— Logró ayudarle, pero se levantó varias veces a hacer del baño, mi príncipe, ¿lo olvidó?

Eren no quiso responder. Estaba confundido y nuevamente triste.

— Le traeré algo ligero para desayunar, ¿le parece?

Eren asintió, distraído.

Se quedó solo y se arrebujó contra las sabanas de seda de su cama, sentía que le punzaba la cabeza y tenía los labios resecos. Seguramente su padre estaría despidiendo a la tropa otra vez, era raro que no se pasase a saludarlo. Lo único bueno de esa incómoda situación, era que su madre y Erwin lo habían dejado en paz, por ahora.

Escuchó a alguien entrar con el chirrido de la puerta, pero se negó a moverse. Apretó los ojos y fingió dormir.

Escuchó los pasos lentos que se detuvieron hasta llegar a su cama y luego una caricia en la mejilla contra una piel fría.

— Sé que no puedes pedirme que me quede…

Era Levi. Pero no se atrevió a moverse. La partida era inminente y nunca pronóstico nada que no fuese dolor y tristeza. Aunque se estremeció, inevitablemente.

—…Pero si un día me pides que regrese, lo haré.

Su voz era apenas un susurro, y no estaba seguro de que sabía que Eren lo escuchaba, pero debía ser así, porque no tuvo reparos en inclinarse y darle un beso en la cabeza. Debió haberse enterado de su enfermedad, pero seguramente también era consciente de que Eren nunca se separaría de Erwin, por lo tanto, compartir sus últimos meses o años, no estaba en sus planes. Y por mucho que deseara quedarse –incluso a contra de los deseos de su príncipe- no pintaba nada ahí, y no había forma de pasar desapercibido o encontrar una excusa con el rey para su estancia en el palacio.

Sus pasos se alejaron, la puerta se cerró y Eren se permitió llorar un poco, en voz baja. Quiso levantarse y decirle que no se fuera. Y que de irse, se lo llevara, que lo llevara lejos donde solo pudieran estar los dos juntos. Pero sabía que lo correcto desde el principio siempre fue que nunca existiera un lazo entre ellos. Y aun sabiéndolo, no podía evitar llorar.

Su madre entro un rato después, llevándole el té de siempre.

— Cariño—le llamo ella—. Anda, despierta. Toma tu té, al menos.

Eren se sentó en la cama, viendo el desayuno que no se le antojaba nada. Sintió la opresión en el pecho, pero esta vez era por un corazón roto.

Dudo un momento antes de tomar la taza caliente. La vio fijamente entre sus manos, luego tomó una decisión y empezó a bebe con vigor.

**.**

Solo pasaron tres meses antes de que perdieran las esperanzas.

Fueron siete médicos quienes lo visitaron en total, sin resultado alguno. Para el último mes ni siquiera era capaz de retener nada en su estómago y su sufrimiento se prolongaba en las noches. Su padre había tardado más tiempo en resignarse a entender que su hijo estaba muriendo y que su hora se acercaba muy rápido.

Los últimos meses su padre se había desvivido por estar con su hijo, por cumplirle cada capricho suyo y mantenerlo en su máximo confort. Pero la verdad era que poco podía hacer para evitar su agonía, porque nadie era capaz de quitarle el dolor de su propia partida, excepto con varias botellas de vino, pero incluso eso se volvió contraproducente en su estado, así que al final fue inútil todo su esmero para evitar que sufriera.

Zeke llegó una semana antes, y aunque Eren parecía entusiasmado con ello, su salud no mejoró. La reina siempre lo cuidaba de mañana y de noche, dándole su té porque era lo único que podía ingerir. Sus damas de compañía hablaban de lo mucho que sufría su reina por el constante martirio de su hijo, de cuanto lloraba en las noches y que tan poco lo visitaba por miedo a encontrarle muerto.

Erwin se encontraba tranquilo, como siempre, aunque sí, preocupado por dentro. Pero no es como si alguien le tomara demasiada atención y de hacerlo, él les hacía creer que estaba profundamente triste.

Cuando Levi recibió la carta, pensó que se trataba de un fraude, un impostor o una trampa, porque cuando partió por segunda vez del palacio, no creyó volver a ver a Eren otra vez. Aunque la carta no la había enviado él, pero sí el príncipe Zeke, quien tenía suficiente autoridad para hacerlo.

Lo hizo sin saber que esperar. Sabía que Eren estaba enfermo, y aunque deseaba estar con él en esos momentos tan difíciles, no podía. No era nadie para estar allí, y si Eren aun peor se lo negaba como la mañana en que se fue, entonces poco podía hacer. Aunque lo cierto es que la incertidumbre no lo dejó en paz.

Fueron tres días para llegar.

Los criados lo condujeron hasta los aposentos reales.

En una habitación enorme, estaban casi todos los miembros de la corte, susurrando en voz baja, con rostros inexpresivos o serios. Había condes, caballeros, damas y toda la gente noble. Se podía percibir un intenso olor a incienso, con dos médicos en los costados. Vio al príncipe Zeke hablando con su guardia real y Pixis, en una esquina, en una silla, estaba Nanaba cargando a la princesa Isabel. La pequeña parecía confundida y algo asustada, mientras que su nana tenía los ojos llorosos, con un pañuelo en las manos. Al fondo estaba la enorme cama.

Se acercó sin ser consciente de que quizás su presencia no era considerada “correcta”, pero si antes se había contenido era por su _chiot_ , pero si él lo quería ahí, al fin después de tanto tiempo de dolor y separación, no iba a mostrar ningún arrepentimiento por ser inoportuno.

En un lado de la cama estaba inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Eren el cardenal, comulgándolo, dándole el perdón de Dios. A un lado del cardenal, el rey estaba parado, rígido, con una expresión fantasmal. Al otro lado de la cama, la reina lloraba como magdalena con un vestido de negro, de hecho, sus llantos eran lo que más se oía en la habitación.

El príncipe Erwin estaba parado junto a ella, sin mostrar gran expresión, se notaba casi indiferente.

Cuando el cardenal se hizo a un lado, por fin pudo ver el rostro de Eren, y su corazón se rompió. Estaba terriblemente delgado, las mejillas apretables y rosadas se habían desvanecido y solo quedaba un poco de piel pegada al hueso. El color de su piel era pálido y enfermizo, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente, con dificultad. Su cabello estaba despeinado y tenía mucho menos que antes, sus manos estaban delgadas y huesudas.

Levi había visto de todo en la guerra. Muertos, cuerpos mutilados, sangre y viseras, pero no hubo nada que le hiciese sentir lo que el cuerpo de su amado en ese momento. Se llevó la mano a la boca, incrédulo ante la imagen ante él.

El cardenal habló brevemente con el rey antes de hacerse a un lado, fue entonces que cruzó miradas con él.

— Mi señor Ackerman—dijo, sorprendido—. No esperaba su visita.

— Está bien, padre—contestó Zeke detrás de él—. Sería bueno que… Eren lo vea.

— ¿Qué? Pero…

Antes de que replicara, Zeke se acercó al rey y lo hizo un poco a un lado, hablando con él a susurros. Levi no esperó un consentimiento, se acercó despacio, hasta la orilla de la cama. Era enorme y Eren estaba en medio, por lo que se vio obligado a inclinarse un poco más.

— Mi señor Ackerman—dijo Erwin, pero Levi ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

Eren se quejó en ese momento un poco más fuerte y su madre se abalanzo sobre él de inmediato.

— ¿Qué mal te aqueja, hijo mío?

Eren pareció reaccionar a su voz. La vio, casi con frialdad. Luego habló con dificultad.

— Lo sabes bien madre…

— Eren…

Nuevamente se calló y se giró para verle.

—… Levi…—murmuró, abriendo un poco más los ojos.

—No debería estar haciendo esto—dijo Erwin, rígido.

— Hay que dejarlos—contesto su madre, contradiciéndolo. Se puso de pie y encamino a su yerno un poco más lejos de la cama.

Levi solo tenía ojos para Eren, quien también le veía. Quería decirle tantas cosas, ahora finalmente que estaban juntos, pero no había tiempo ni espacio para hacerlo y ver a Eren tan frágil le lastimaba profundamente. Se inclinó aún más y junto sus frentes, incluso sabiendo que estaban rodeados.

— Perdóname—dijo frunciendo el ceño con dolor—. No pude protegerte.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Eren sonrió débil y tristemente.

— Tú…—comenzó a decir— Me mantuviste vi-vo…

Vio como una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y se la limpió delicadamente con el pulgar. Sintió como su mano intentaba tantear la suya, así que la junto con la suya para sostenerla y dejar que su calor lo embriagara un poco más.

—Gracias—dijo rápidamente, Levi apenas lo alcanzó a oír—.Por a…a-marme.

— Siempre, mi chiot.

Estaba a punto de dejar que la cordura se le rompiera, que el corazón se le partiera y sus emociones desbordaran por primera vez en su vida, quizás, desde que era niño. Escuchó como unos susurros se hacían más intensos. Eran entre el príncipe y el rey, supuso que no estaría contento del espectáculo que estaba dando y su paciencia se agotaba, al igual que su tiempo junto a su niño.

Le vio cómo su sonrisa desaparecía y cambiaba su expresión por una triste pero decidida. Intentó levantar la cabeza y al no poder Levi se acercó, confundido. Escuchó como los labios resecos de su chiot se acercaban a su oreja para susurrar.

— L-Lo tiene…en…la cintura…

Se alejó lentamente, no comprendía que había querido decir con eso. La duda se implantó en su mirada, pero Eren solo le sonrió tristemente otra vez.

Pero antes de hacer más preguntas, una mano se posó en su hombro de forma brusca.

— Tiene que irse— el rey se mostraba bastante enojado, pero se contenía.

Podía predecir que Eren le había contado la verdad a su hermano y este a su vez a su padre, era obvio, pero aunque no quería hacer una escena la realidad era que a Levi ya no le importaba. Se bajó de la cama y de inmediato se arrodillo ante sus pies con la cabeza gacha.

— Su majestad, le he servido desde que era un niño, entrenando en campos para poder proteger a María y para protegerlo a usted. He sacrificado todo y he arriesgado mi vida por su causa y la entregaría por la suya de ser necesario… Lo único que pido a cambio, es que me dejé quedarme en la habitación, hasta que mi príncipe de su último aliento. Entonces me iré y nunca regresaré o si cree que se debe castigar mi insolencia lo aceptaré sin oponer resistencia, pero déjeme quedarme un poco más.

Lo había dicho sin pausa, pero fuerte y claro. Todos lo oyeron, pero nadie se atrevió a siquiera hablar. El rey estaba enojado, pocas veces se mostraba así de indignado y sin embargo, la actitud de Levi parecía haberlo apaciguado un poco al menos.

— Padre…— Zeke puso una mano en el hombro de su rey—Él nos necesita a todos—le susurró.

No dijo nada, simplemente asintió fríamente y le hizo a un lado para sentarse junto a su hijo. Levi se puso de pie y se alejó un poco, dándole algo de privacidad. Vio como Eren le susurraba algo.

— Llamen al escribano—ordenó.

El testamento no tomó mucho tiempo. Eren ya había mencionado anteriormente lo que quería dejar a su familia. Empezó del menos importante al que más. Dejó a Armin sus libros más antiguos, sus telas finas y el resto de sus pieles, sabía que él le daría buen uso. Le obsequió a su capataz Jean a cuatro de sus mejores corceles. A Nanaba, su nodriza, le dejo sus cruces y brazaletes, no solía usarlos tan seguido y también una pequeña herencia en oro a la familia de Sasha.

Lo hacía frente a todos porque sabía que sería difícil refutar su voluntad una vez muerto, con tantos testigos.

— T-Tre…s castilllo…a…Pobres…y….gita-tanos…—redactaba suavemente—Cua…tro a Isa…cuan-ando la casen… Y dos…dos a la….iglesia…

No se molestaría en dejar nada a Zeke. Él sería rey por derecho, no necesitaba nada que Eren pudiese darle, ambos lo sabían y estaban bien así.

— ¿Es todo, mi príncipe?—preguntó el escribano.

Eren no respondió. Miraba fijamente al frente, al cuadro en la pared. Un cuadro pintado de su madre con Isabel y él. Eren era solo un niño e Isabel era recién nacida. Recordó que estaba feliz esa mañana, pero su madre le había pellizcado tantas veces que la piel se le puso rojiza y luego morada, porque no pudo quedarse quieto para que lo pintaran.

Recordó cuanto se había esmerado durante tantos años de su niñez, intentando complacerla, intentando sacar una mínima muestra de afecto, porque Carla solo lo tocaba para pegarle. Le daba asco, lo sabía, ella misma se lo decía, le mencionaba cuan miserable le hacía y Eren se culpó genuinamente por eso, creyendo que si su madre decía que le había arruinado la vida, era porque tenía razón. Tantos años esperando amor por alguien que solo lo veía como escoria. Recordó cada bofetada, cada insulto, cada palabra que lo rebajaba a nada.

Recordó…

—No.

Había estado guardando sus últimas fuerzas para esos últimos momentos y aunque al principio no estaba convencido, ahora sabía bien lo que debía hacer. Todos estaban callados, cruzó miradas con Levi y tomó valor.

— Para…mi mad-re—respiró profundo, mientras el escribano volvía a su labor. Su madre aprovechó su pausa para acercarse más, con los ojos llorosos y el rostro en sufrimiento. Eren la odio más por esa expresión—Mi madre—escupió—De-jo…el veneno…el veneno que me… dabas para…pa-ra…quedar-te con…mi esposo…

Hubo un silencio tenso. Nadie se atrevió a hablar pero intercambiaban miradas de asombro. Zeke vio a su padre, tratando de ver en su rostro si había escuchado lo mismo. El rey se acercó aún más.

— ¿Q-Que…?

— Ven-eno…agh…

La imagen de su madre acostada entre la paja y la tierra, en una de las caballerizas, desnuda, con su marido complaciéndola. Como ella se movía como poseída, chillando como una gata en celo, gritando cuanto le gustaba.

La imagen de ellos entrando en la pequeña villa de la reina, para hablar de cómo estarían juntos. Juntos, solo ellos. Sin el rey, sin princesa, ni príncipe.

Había sentido tanto asco, decepción y odio. Tanto que no le cabía en el cuerpo para albergarlo. Pero ya era tarde, lo sabía.

Su respiración se hizo más rápida y errática. Empezó a soltar quejidos lastimeros que estremecieron a los presentes, pero nadie movió un musculo. Nanaba soltó un jadeo mordaz y le tapó a Isabel los oídos, refugiándola en su pecho.

—Lev…

Jadeó, dio un suspiro y quedó quieto. El cardenal se acercó al no ver reacción de nadie, trató de escuchar su respiración, luego su pulso, pero no había nada más. Dio otra oración corta.

— Ha muerto.

Como si fuese una palanca, todo el mundo empezó a murmurar, no por la muerte de su príncipe, sino por sus últimas palabras.

Levi se quedó de piedra. Por un momento ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar nada a su alrededor, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, incluso la forma en que el rey se acercó al lecho de su hijo a llorar o que Zeke se acercó al escribano para preguntar lo que había oído.

— Veneno. —murmuró para sí mismo.

Entonces todo cobró sentido. Se giró para ver a la reina quien empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta. Fue un simple instante. Un simple pasó y ya estaba frente a ella.

La tomó bruscamente del antebrazo y tiró de su velo, arrebatándoselo. La gente gritó asustada, pero no le importo, no le importaba nada.

— ¿¡Dónde está?!—le gritó.

No esperó respuesta, la jaloneó, contra sus protestas y entonces vio un diminuto saco colgando de su cinta alrededor de su cintura. Se lo quito y luego la empujó lejos, haciéndola caer.

— ¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!

Los guardias entraron y trataron de apresarlo, pero Levi era más rápido.

— ¡Era veneno!—exclamó, arrojándosela a Zeke, quien lo atrapó en el aire— ¡No era una enfermedad, era veneno!

Todos guardaron silencio e incluso los guardias se detuvieron, viendo a su rey, como esperando su veredicto. Zeke vio la diminuta botella entre sus manos pero uno de los médicos se acercó y se la arrebató. Le quitó el tapón y olió.

— ¡Es mentira!—gritó Carla, poniéndose de pie por su cuenta— ¡Como podría hacerle eso a mi propio hijo!

El médico puso un poco en la palma, viendo su consistencia, luego levantó la vista.

—…Es arsénico (*)

Todos exclamaron de asombro.

— Nana, ¿Qué…?—Isabel empezaba a asustarse, pues no sabía lo que pasaba.

Zeke la vio sorprendido, confundido y asqueado al mismo tiempo. Levi solo tenía ojos para ella, sentía una furia burbujeándole, incitándole a lastimar a esa mujer. Apretó los puños tantos, deseando tener los dedos alrededor de su cuello y la idea del sonido de huesos tronando le produjo mucho placer.

Todos la miraban con esa misma expresión, juzgándola, aterrados.

— No es… ¡Yo jamás haría algo así! ¡Era mi hijo!—Carla se acercó a su esposo, quien le daba la espalda, viendo solo el cuerpo de su hijo en la cama—Sabes que jamás haría eso…Grisha, amo a mis hijos…—chillo ella, tomándole del brazo, todos le dejaron el camino libre para evitarla.

El rey sentía que la cabeza le palpitaba. También recordó todas las veces que Carla demostró cuanto odiaba a su hijo. Porque ella no quería tener ningún hijo de nadie. Porque sus padre la obligaron a casarse. Porque había encontrado a su hijo de cuatro meses llorando en el suelo, sin nadie a su alrededor y Carla había jurado que lo había dejado con la nodriza. Que Eren siempre que se encontraba con su madre terminaba llorando y solo cuando creció pudo empezar a regresar los golpes.

Que Carla cambió tanto cuando Eren se enfermó. Que Eren no bebía ni comía nada más que el té que ella…

— ¡PUTA!— gritó abofeteándola. Fue tan duro y preciso el golpe que la mandó al suelo, todos gritaron— ¡FUISTE TU, MALDITA ZORRA!

Nanaba se echó a llorar desconsolada, mientras otra de las criadas tomaba a Isabel –quien también empezaba a llorar bajito, asustada y confundida- .

Luego tomó la espada de uno de sus guardias, sacándola de la empuñadura de un movimiento limpió, apuntándola contra ella.

— ¡Padre…!

— ¡CONFIESA! ¿¡TU LO HICISTE!? ¡¿SI O NO?!

Nadie había visto al rey tan iracundo, tanto que parecía los ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas, sudando y bufando como pantera herida.

Carla solo miró a su alrededor, desesperada, como buscando apoyo de alguien, pero nadie intercedió por ella, incluso Pixis quién tenía un carácter más manso y sabio se había callado. Ella lo miró, con el labio partido y la mejilla roja, y ojos llorosos.

— T-Te juro—empezó—Que no fue mi…Yo no quería… ¡Él me amenazo para hacerlo o le diría la verdad a todos! ¡Juro que yo no…!—su voz se volvió apenas un murmullo al final.

La declaración solo volvió a activar el monstruo dentro de Grisha.

Alzó la espada, gritando. El resto de personas también gritó y se alborotó como si un zorro hubiese entrado en un gallinero. Levi vio de reojo como se llevaban a Isabel fuera de la habitación.

— ¡NO, MI REY!—Zeke le detuvo de las manos en alto, para evitar que blandiera la espalda— ¡No así mi rey! ¡No así…!

Grisha no pudo luchar contra la fuerza de su hijo. La espada cayó de golpe, y el rey se deshizo del agarre de Zeke con brusquedad, pero se giró y se tiró a los pies de Eren en la cama.

— ¡Mi hijo…!—gritó. Luego empezó a llorar con fuerza, entre gritos y alaridos, como si estuviera en un matadero.

Zeke vio a su padre y aunque su dolor era notorio, tomó las riendas de la situación de inmediato. Vio a su madrastra aún en el suelo, asustada.

— Arréstenla—dijo entre dientes— Al calabozo, ¡ya!

Los guardias arrastraron a Carla fuera.

— Salgan todos de aquí, juraran silencio.

Todos obedecieron de inmediato. Vio a su alrededor y luego se giró a Pixis.

— ¿Dónde está…?—preguntó apretando la mandíbula— ¡¿Dónde está Erwin?!

— Lo encontraremos. Mandaremos a cerrar todos los pasos del reino.

— ¡Encuéntralo!

Levi no se había movido. No desde que todo empezó. Solo miraba al rey gritando y llorando, suplicando por perdón a su hijo muerto.

**.**

Levi se había sentado en el estanque, en uno de los jardines privados. El sol ya estaba empezando a salir y aunque el lugar estaba en silencio, no encontró ni un poco de paz.

Dentro del palacio la situación era caótica, aún más con la pronto ejecución de Carla y la búsqueda de Erwin.

Pensaba y a la vez no. Se sentía en un vórtice de confusión del cual no se sentía preparado para salir. Porque cuando lo hiciera, tendría que enfrentar la realidad. Que el único que lo había amado tanto, ya estaba muerto.

Que lo único que había pensado antes de morir, era que su madre había querido matarlo.

Escuchó unos pasos y vio a Pixis parado a su lado. Le hizo un ademan, como preguntándole si podía sentarse, Levi se corrió un lugar, indiferente. Le vio sacar una cantimplora y no tuvo que preguntar que era, por el olor a alcohol tan evidente.

— ¿Quieres?—ofreció. Levi negó y Pixis suspiró— Nunca había tenido una noche y una mañana tan dura al mismo tiempo.

Quiso decirle que no le importaba, pero la verdad era que sí que le interesaba demasiado.

— ¿Habrá juicio?

— El cardenal, el médico y tantos testigos, ninguno a favor de ella. No creo que lo haya, no. Y de haberlo, será únicamente acordar su sentencia.

Levi apretó los labios.

— Sí me dices que no habrá muerte, voy a golpearte.

— La muerte le será dada, eso es seguro, lo más inquietante es como lo hará. Azotes, hoguera, hambre. Podrían hacerle todas y el rey no estaría satisfecho.

_“Yo también”_ quiso decir. Cuando lo sacaron del cuarto de Eren, no supo nada más. Ni que harían ni cuando lo enterrarían. Pudo alcanzar a ver como intentaban hacer a un lado a Grisha para que dejara el cuerpo de su hijo, pero se había negado y apostaba a que habían tenido que hacerlo a la fuerza al final.

— ¿Qué tal está el rey?

Pixis lo vio a los ojos sin decir nada. El rey Grisha siempre fue conocido por ser justo, sabio y benevolente si la situación lo ameritaba, pero parecía que solo quedaba la sombra de ese hombre, porque no creía que la muerte de su hijo fuese algo de lo que se recuperara algún día.

— El reino estará a salvo—dijo a la ligera— El príncipe Zeke es muy parecido a él, después de todo.

— Si, pero también perdió a su hermano y a su padre el mismo día. Es difícil predecir el futuro de cualquiera de nosotros ahora mismo. No creo que nada sea como antes, después de la muerte del príncipe.

Pixis volvió a ofrecerle la cantimplora y Levi aceptó, no por gusto, pero sentía que empezaba a forma un nudo en su garganta.

— Él te amaba mucho, sabes. Y-

— No lo digas—cortó—No quiero oírlo.

— No quiero otra muerte de alguien a quien aprecio, Levi.

Levi se puso de pie de golpe. Quería irse, porque lo que menos necesitaba era un sermón de lo que debía o no hacer. Al final esa había sido una de las razones por las que se había separado de su chiot. Pero no se movió de su lugar. Una parte de él no quería irse porque eso significaba que abandonaría todo lo que Eren significaba. Sabía que no tenía sentido, pero quería aferrarse a todo lo que alguna vez tuvo que ver con su príncipe.

La idea de él solo, paseando por los jardines, infeliz, herido y muriendo le lleno de dolor de nuevo.

— Yo lo hubiera protegido—dijo, sin saber porque.

— Lo sé—contestó Pixis—. Eso era lo que él merecía, pero ser protegido no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.

— Eren ya sabía lo que le estaban haciendo—siguió—.Lo sabía y aun así no dijo nada.

— Mi príncipe no era alguien que pensara por egoísmo ni por amor propio—hizo una pausa—. Algo me dice que el sentía que se merecía esto. Su familia nunca pudo darle algo diferente que no fuese reglas, dolor y pena.

— Yo se lo hubiera dado todo-

— Eso no importa, Levi. No podías salvarlo de sí mismo.

Levi suspiró. Una parte de él lo sabía, porque Eren tuvo más de una oportunidad para cambiar su vida para bien, sobre todo, pero no quiso hacerlo porque estaba acostumbrado a sacrificarse por los demás y al mismo tiempo por nadie. Al final entendió que de no decir la verdad, solo pondría en peligro a su padre y a sus hermanos, porque su madre estaba lo suficientemente loca para matarlos a todos. Pero otra parte suya se culpaba a sí mismo a no ser más insistente o incluso a actuar por cuenta propia para ponerle a salvo. Quizás era un poco de ambas. Pero era tarde, lo sabía, el abismo estaba abierto y no podía volver a cerrarlo.

— ¿Sabes algo de Erwin?

— Lo están buscando. Encontraron un rastro por los caminos de los ríos. Seguramente quiera llegar a Sina para ponerse a resguardo.

— Sabe que no podremos traspasar los límites del reino para buscarle.

— Eso temo, sí. No sin los debidos permisos y podrían tomar meses, y de no hacerlo conllevaría a un conflicto más.

En ese momento, tomó una decisión, le tomó otro generoso sorbo a la cantimplora y empezó a caminar.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Tú estás atado de manos, pero yo no—dijo sin girarse—. Solo soy un soldado dándose de baja, emigrando a otro reino, nada más.

— ¿No te quedarás al entierro?

Levi se detuvo, se apretó pecho porque empezó a sentir un dolor muy intenso en el corazón. Intentó respirar hondo.

— ¿Estas bien?

Levi vio los claveles rojos en medio de los jardines, con el roció de la mañana, recordando la conversación con su _chiot_.

— No es nada—dijo con calma—. Solo siento un nudo en el corazón.

Luego se fue sin mirar atrás. 

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Aquí cada lugar dentro de la muralla representa un reino independiente, porque sí, porque no quería basar nada geográficamente en la vida real.   
> (*) Según google traductor, chiot significa cachorro en francés. Sé que dije que no iba a sacar nada del mundo real, pero meh…  
> (*) El arsénico se consideraba el rey de los venenos, durante épocas pasadas se volvió muy común la muerte por envenenamiento, usando esta arma silenciosa. Los síntomas, tengo entendido, eran silenciosos y lentos, como malestar generales, irritabilidad, cansancio, y llegaban al extremo de diarreas, deshidratación –pérdida de cabello y uñas en el camino— e incluso hemorragias. 
> 
> La historia es muy triste, la canción igual pero es lo que es.   
> Ojala les haya gustado, es ligero, pero me salió de un momento a otro, cosa que no pasaba desde hace mucho.   
> Saludos.  
>  Atte. Ari


End file.
